Mistletoe Magic
by RAINBOWxDASH
Summary: Mokuba and Seto are having the whole gang over to their luxurious cabin for the Xmas season. With the festivites in the air and romance to spare, what will happen under the mistletoe? JounouchixSeto
1. Explainations and Phone Calls

**An Xmas story for all of us fangirls out there! Merry Xmas, girls, and hope there's magic under the mistletoe! XD**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (do you even have to ask?)

He looked out the windows. Snow falling in neat curtains of smoky whites and grays, mixing with the dusky twilight. The dissipating cloud of fog that appeared on the window came and went. The young boy sat on the cushioned window seat, dreaming of the coming Christmas celebrations.

"Come here, Mokuba, I'm in need of your help." The young Kaiba turned and addressed his older brother Seto with a inebriated smile. How Mokuba loved the holidays, and particularly this holiday most of all. He was looking forward to this year, all his friends were coming to their cabin retreat in the Rockie Mountains and spending their Christmas there, exchanging gifts and reveling in merriment. But Mokuba also knew that Christmas wasn't about all the lavish gifts that the elder Kaiba gave him. Although he wasn't an avid church-goer he knew there was some meaning behind the whole festival...but who knew what that was? _Christmas joy in a manger bed, hallelu, hallelu..._

He got up from his comfortable perch and sauntered casually to wear Seto was hanging boughs of pine and holly above the doors. Seto was shaking slightly trying to maintain his balance on the stepladder without falling and taking the decorations with him. Mokuba rushed over to hold the ladder still as Seto finally pinned the last of the pine in place. The teen sighed contentedly, he loved the holidays as much as his younger brother did; but of course his reputation forbade him from truly expressing his ecstasy. He looked down on Mokuba and reflected the smile that was permanently plastered to his innocent face. And deep down inside Seto also couldn't wait to see their friends show up at the cabin; especially the blond and shaggy puppy...Jounouchi.

"Are you done decorating, Seto? When can we set up the tree?" Mokuba's small voice brought him out of his daydreaming. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled. He hopped off the stepladder and brought it back to its place in the storage room, lugging out several more boxes of Christmas decorations including more pine and holly boughs, wreaths, tree decorations, lights, and several sprigs of mistletoe.

"What are those white berried things, Seto?" Seto chuckled quietly, how Mokuba! He was so young, so absorbed with all the glory and splendor, he never knew what mistletoe was for. He bent down and took a sprig, showing it to his brother.

"This is mistletoe, Mokuba. It's a Christmas tradition in the Kaiba household, did you know that?" The boy shook his incredibly shaggy black head. Seto said, "This is to be hung in the doorways of the cabin. When two people walk in under the mistletoe tradition says that those two people must exchange a kiss." Seto burst out laughing when Mokuba's face was screwed up into a mask of disgust.

"Kissing? Ew, Seto, that's just so gross!" _Of course_, Seto thought. _He's still at the age when he believes girls have cooties_. Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair affectionately and carried the boxes into the cozy sitting room where the tree would soon stand. He sighed heavily as he looked out the window and realized that night had come already; time for Mokuba to head off to bed, as if he'd sleep anyway.

"Okay, little brother, it's time for you to go to bed." He hugged Mokuba and murmured his good-nights. The small boy yawned and rubbed his eyes as he disappeared down a hallway.

Now he was alone, but what to do? The other decorations could wait until morning, he couldn't go out and cut a tree without Mokuba (he'd never forgive Seto for such treason) so what could he do? Seto trudged to the big armchair that was placed in front of the fireplace and sat down. He looked up on the pine crested mantle and observed the pictures. There was one of their parents, one of Seto and Mokuba together, one of the whole group together last Christmas...and one that Seto coveted most of all. It was Jounouchi in his Santa costume, the fake beard drooping on his face and his brown eyes sparkling.

"Oh, Jounouchi...I wish you were here right now. I need somebody to play with," Seto murmured to the quiet space around him. He started a fire and sat before it, basking in its heat. He was beginning to think of his puppy when his cellphone vibrated. It was Jou! He flipped open the phone and spoke quietly into the receiver.

"Hello? Mutt, is that you?" Seto tried to keep his voice as calm as he could manage. An exasperated huff erupted on the other line.

"Jeez, Kaiba, we've been over this! My name is Jounouchi, not Mutt! Man, you can be so frustrating!" Although his puppy sounded angry Seto could almost hear the smile creeping over his face.

"What do you want...Jounouchi?" He deliberately used his name, hoping to smooth the conversation onwards.

"That's better Kaiba! Now, the gang wanted me to call you to say that we'll be joining you at the cabin a lot earlier than we'd originally planned." Did his puppy's voice waver with excitement?

"How early will you be arriving?" The excitement in his own voice was barely enough to handle.

"Uh...tomorrow." Jou's voice came in short. Seto jumped up from his seat and ran to Mokuba's bedroom. Bursting through the door, much to a stunned Mokuba's surprise, Seto started jumping up and down like a school-girl.

"Mokuba, Mokuba! I can't believe it! The gang is going to be here tomorrow!" His smile was matched emphatically by his brother who too started to dance around.

"Hooray, Seto! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Yeah, I know...Seto's a little out of character this time but I like imagining him as having a soft side! XD Please R&R for Part 1, maybe include some ideas for Part 2!


	2. Arrivals and Subliminal Messages

**An Xmas story for all of us fangirls out there! Merry Xmas, girls, and hope there's magic under the mistletoe! XD Please forgive me for the EXTREMELY out of character portrayal of Seto-sama...I want him to have a soft, giggly side too! **

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (do you even have to ask?)

"Hmmmm...hmmmmm...hmmmmm..." Mokuba was humming carols all morning trying not to bounce up and down in sheer excitement. In all honesty, as long as he'd been alive, he'd never seen Seto make _such _a fool out of himself. His big brother had always had a calm reserve, seeing him smile was a little scary sometimes. He was brutally vicious in his early teen years, Mokuba knew all too well. But _this,_ this was just madness! It was as if he'd lost his mind, flitting around the house in a permanent state of _happy_.

"Ah, okay! Now those decorations can go over here, then!" Seto reached up to the tall roof beams and dangled bits of tinsel and other festive decor all over the cabin's main entrance room. Seto sighed, usually he hated seeing the ridiculous group he called his 'friends' to maintain the illusion of the 'cold-hearted egotistical bastard' as he'd been so called. Deep down, however, was the heart of a gentleman. Most people just didn't believe it. However he would have to put up his facade once again to keep his rep alive once they arrived.

"Hey, Seto, what got you right fired up last night?" Mokuba came through the door and sat on the staircase. He looked at his older brother with eyes that spoke wisdom beyond his years. Although he was only 13 (and most people mistook him for stupid) the blue-eyed teen had seen and heard things about his big bro that most people didn't think could happen. For example, he knew how Seto felt about Jou...it was slightly obvious. Besides, if it wasn't, the heart-shaped screen-saver with Jou's picture on Seto'scomputer would have explained everything. He knew how lonely Seto felt sometimes even with himself beside him...like a part of him was missing. It pained Mokuba to see his hero in pain...so Mokuba supported Seto's gay lifestyle with fervor.

"Hmm? Oh, Mokuba! It was a phone call I received, is all." Seto continued to set up decorations nonchalantly. A knowing smirk from his brother was enough to get him to spill. "Okay, the phone call was from Mutt, telling me how they would be arriving tonight...that's all..." Seto gave Mokuba a mock glare and sent him on his way.

"Oh, Seto! His name is Jounouchi!" Mokuba ran away laughing.

"JAKU!" Seto lovingly insulted him ('Jaku' means 'jerk' XD). He looked at his handiwork and smiled. Ah, lovely as always.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

'MERRY CHRISTMAS KAIBAS!!" Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Yami, Yugi, Jou, Bakura, and Ryou all piled through the front entrance; brushing snow off their coats and chatting jovially in a buzzing hum. They removed their coats and footwear (Japanese style) and greeted the waiting brothers.

"Merry Christmas, you guys!" Mokuba rushed to the group and gave them all hugs. Seto looked down on them with his practiced sniff. Inside, he was happy to see them as well...especially his puppy, who looked the most beautiful of them all...rosy cheeked and laughing.

Seto walked down the staircase and shook hands with the males and gave Anzu a formal hug. He settled last on Jou purposely, shaking his hand and whirling him into a close hug. He whispered something into Jou's ear but it was too low and fast for him to understand.

"What did you say, Kaiba?" Jou's muffled voice sounded relieved and suspicious.

"I said, 'Merry Christmas, Puppy'," Seto whispered again and pulled away from his warmth.

"Ikani (whatever) Kaiba!" Jou lightly punched Kaiba's shoulder good willingly and joined the rest of the group into the sitting room. Seto stayed behind and rubbed his shoulder. The punch hadn't hurt but he felt as though it should have.

_What did that mean?_

Join me for Chapter 3 "Tree Cutting and Midnight Dances" coming soon! Please R&R, no flames!


	3. Tree Cutting and Midnight Dances

**An Xmas story for all of us fangirls out there! Merry Xmas, girls, and hope there's magic under the mistletoe! XD Please forgive me for the EXTREMELY out of character portrayal of Seto-sama...I want him to have a soft, giggly side too! Forgive me if this sounds weird, I went to a dance the other day and I'm DEAD TIRED!! Lol Please R&R! -ghastlymortal-**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (do you even have to ask?)

Something hard and cold hit Seto in the back of his head making him lurch forward slightly and gasp aloud. He turned around to tear a strip out of the culprit but realized it was Jou who had thrown the snowball. The chocolate-eyed teen doubled over in laughter, pointing from him to the group (who remained oblivious to his stunt) and back again. Seto feebly joined in the laughter before rushing over to Jou with mock menace, waving the axe he carried above his head. The teen shrieked and ran away from Seto laughing whilst Seto chased him and laughed too.

"Stop, hahaha, STOP! I can't breathe! SETO!" Jou collapsed onto the snow and lay still for a moment. When he didn't get up after a while Seto ran to his side, abandoning the axe, and kneeled in the snow next to his puppy.

"Mutt...Mutt! Are you okay?" He said this quietly as not to warn the others (who were scoping the forest looking for a suitable tree) and murmured something. "Please, wake up...Jounouchi...puppy..." Jou was breathing but unresponsive. He leaned down and felt his forehead.

_Oh, my gosh! He's burning up! I've got to get him out of here! _Seto picked up Jou's small frame and carried him to the group. He explained what had happened and told them to find the tree without them. Anzu offered to take care of Jou in Seto's place but the azure-eyed teen vehemently refused. He was going to take care of his puppy himself, nobody would be allowed to touch him.

"Hey, Kaiba...you might need this. I have a feeling it may come in handy." Bakura sidled up to Seto and his unconscious ward and slipped a small object into Seto's hand. The abnormally solicitous behaviour caught him off-guard, so did the gift. It was a small cross...simply carved out of wood, but it was covered in nicks and scrapes. He wasn't sure what this was for but he had a feeling Bakura was right.

"Thank you, tomb robber. I'm sure you're right," Seto then left the group in the woods and carried Jou up to the cabin.

**LATER ON...**

"Is he going to be okay, Seto?" Mokuba sat quietly with Seto at Jou's bedside and touched his arm briefly.

"I don't know, Mokuba. I just don't know." Seto's voice sounded thick, as if he was trying to hold back tears. Mokuba clucked his tongue and hugged his brother.

"It's fine to cry, you know. You're not invincible...you're human." With that the raven haired teen left and Seto broke down into torrents of angry tears, hot on his face and salty on his tongue.

He couldn't sit there and watch him anymore, he had to leave. He got up and went into his private den, stoking the fire and sitting in his comfy armchair; some classical music in the background to soothe his troubled mind. He leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy the serenity of the moment. A shuffling noise woke him from his meditation. He turned around.

"JOUNOUCHI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Seto's whisper was harsh, but not harsh enough for anger...harsh enough for shock. He stood up and grasped Jou's arm, pushing him down into his chair and Seto took a seat on a small stool at his feet.

"I j-just w-w-woke up, S-Seto..." Jou's stuttering told him that his episode hadn't worn off. He ran from the room and grabbed blankets. He carefully covered the puppy with warm quilts, tucking him in like he did to Mokuba as a child. When his shaking had subsided Jou asked Seto what had happened. Seto explained the situation and Jou only nodded in understanding.

"Wow, I guess I really scared them, huh?" Jou's question caught Seto. _Them?_ What about _him? _

"Yeah, they were worried. Mokuba came to visit you regularly, so did Anzu and the others. Bakura gave me a little wooden cross. I've never been a religious man but I think there was something out there helping me...helping you." He reached up and softly caressed the planes of Jou's cheeks with his fingertips. There was a sudden change in the music...it was a soft melody, almost like a waltz. Seto stood up and offered Jou his hand, laughing softly at his puppy's confused expression.

"Come, _mon petit _(my little guy) and let's dance together." Seto grabbed his hand and lightly pulled him off the chair and into his awaiting arms. They swayed gently on the spot in time to the rhythm. Jou was blushing furiously at the close proximity of Seto's body...but he blamed it for the spasmodic episode he'd had before.

"This is nice, isn't it...Jounouchi?" Seto used his proper Japanese name and Jou looked at him, astonished.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, this is very nice." Jou willed himself closer to Seto and the other boy let him come nearer.

_Oh...how long have I waited for this?_ they thought in complete unison.

"_Mon chouchou_..." Jou whispered in French.

"What does that mean?" Seto whispered.

"It means 'my favorite blue-eyed boy'," he answered quietly.

Seto leaned down quickly and kissed Jou's forehead, not wanting to contract any virus his puppy may have had. Jou's blush ran even deeper as the song closed.

"Go to bed now, Puppy. We'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow." Seto turned Jou around and lightly patted his behind, getting him to move out the door. As Seto went to his own bedroom the memories of their dance swirled inside his head, leaving him dizzy and giddy. He laid back on his bed with his hands cradling his head, sighing contentedly.

"This _will _be the best Christmas ever," he muttered before sleep claimed him once more.

**EEE! I know, right? SO CUTE! Okay, let me know what you think and give me some ideas for the next chapter! -Shelby-**


	4. Sickbeds and Mistletoe Kisses

**Hey, everybody! I want to thank some friends for their support with the creation of this story. To my fellow fangirls, here's to Xmas magic! Hooray for Seto-sama and Jou-kun! –Shelby-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Wouldn't it be cool if I did, though?)

_Tweeting birds? Sunlight? So warm…head feels so heavy… _Jou woke to feel the headache running through his head with fervor. He reached to rub his temples but found he couldn't move his arms. His body was bundled tightly in a cocoon made of quilts. After struggling needlessly for a few minutes Jou settled back down and closed his eyes, wishing the pain would just vanish.

Jou was still haunted by his dreams last night. He dreamt he had gotten up out of his bed and _danced _with Seto in the den…like _that_ would _ever _happen, right? Besides, even if Kaiba _did _know how Katsuya felt for him he doubted he'd accept him and his damned femininity. He always blushed and in this dream it was the worst case scenario. When he and Seto danced the blush was like a mask on his face…it got worse when Dream-Kaiba kissed him on his forehead. Jounouchi groaned and sighed heavily.

He heard his door open but kept his eyes shut, wondering who the intruder was. Muffled footsteps ended with a soft _whoosh _of somebody sitting on a chair. He heard a small sigh, then something like water trickling…he felt something cold and wet upon his forehead. He sighed, the coolness was so refreshing. He felt breath on his face and soft fingers on his forehead taking his temperature. He kept his eyes shut until the coolness disappeared and the stranger sat back down. The sound of flipping pages told him that the person was now reading something.

It was then that Jou cracked his eyes open enough to slyly peer at his surroundings. On the small bedside table beside him were a small basin and a washcloth. His eyes traveled along the floor until his eyes reached a long black leather-clad leg…leading up to the black-clad, blue-eyed Seto Kaiba reading a book with idle interest. He drew in a sharp breath and Seto's eyes immediately left the page to look into his half open chocolate ones.

"Puppy! You're awake!" Seto abandoned the novel and kneeled down at Jou's bedside, lightly brushing away his blond bangs from his face. "How are you feeling?" Kaiba's caring attitude caught Jou slightly off-guard and he blushed deeply. No mistake, Seto saw this and smiled.

"Now, Puppy, what makes you blush so red?" Seto traced the hollows of Jou's cheeks and let his fingers linger on the soft curve of Jou's lower lip; slightly fuller than the top. If it was possible for the blush to run any deeper on Jou's face, it did.

"I just had a very strange dream last night, Seto," Jou's voice was weak and slightly off-key. Seto nodded and motioned for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "Well, I dreamt that last night I came into the den and you were sitting by the fire, all alone. You turned around and looked very surprised to see me. You pushed me into a chair and dumped blankets all over me…then you were being so attentive to me. There was music in the background, I'm sure of it; and when it changed you took me out of the chair and we…danced together…so very close…" The blush ran deeper making Jou feel like his face was on fire.

"Well, that's a very interesting dream, Puppy. I think it was funny," Seto whispered gently across his skin, raising little goose bumps all along Jou's arms. He chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny about dancing, Kaiba?" Jou knew this would happen. He knew Seto would scoff at his affection. Of course he didn't feel the same way, how could he? The yutaka jaku was just, well, a yutaka jaku (Rich Jerk).

"Oh, nothing is funny about dancing, Puppy. What's funny is that you didn't dream that…it actually happened." To prove his point he leaned over and pecked Jou on the forehead again.

_Oh, my gosh! It was real! The dance, the blushing, THE KISS! It was all real!_

"Um, Seto...if you don't mind me asking, why did you dance with me? You hardly seem like that kind of guy!" Jou looked up at his crush and registered the shock and hurt that was seen candidly in his eyes. Did he tread on a nerve? He quickly apologized, but Seto just shook his head.

"It's nothing, really, Puppy. It just hurts a little to see that you believe I'm heartless, but I'm not. I...I danced with you last night because I saw it as an opportunity to show you the real Seto Kaiba...a good-hearted guy. It gave me a chance to prove my feelings for you." It was Seto's turn to blush, the deep red burned across his face like a wildfire.

"Wha-what are you talking about? You have feelings for me?" Jou was amazed. _Oh, please let it be true! _

"Yes," Seto answered quietly. He leaned down to Jou's ear and murmured something quietly. "I love you, my puppy...Katsuya Jounouchi."

"Oh, Seto! I love you too..._mon chouchou_..." He whispered back, nicknaming Seto again in French. Jou closed his eyes for a moment to savor the ambiance he was feeling now. He heard a slight rustling sound and felt weight upon him. He looked up and saw Seto on top of him, holding a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. His blush ran crimson as he craned his head to meet the lips of Seto Kaiba.

The contact was more than either had ever imagined: Seto's lips were warm and sensual, Jou's were soft and pliant. Jou allowed Seto to slip his tongue inside his mouth to conduct an intricate dance between them. Jou remembered to breathe and caressed Seto's face with sensitive fingers. Seto eventually let Jou go regrettably on his behalf. He looked down and smiled with pure joy.

"Merry Christmas," the both muttered in complete unison.

**EEE! OMG! THE FLUFF! I know, it's truly fluffy and terribly mushy but I love it. Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts! Let's hope there's magic under the mistletoe for us too! -Shelby-**


End file.
